Real Cheeto Crack
by Under World Satan 666 Suigetsu
Summary: Read its alittle crapy -


Chapter 1 Cheeto Crack

"itachi where do you think your going i am not done with you yet" sasuke yelled in the hallway and trying to hurry and catch up with itachi who is making his way into the lunch room.

"if you know what is good for you sasuke you will stop yelling and following me" itachi said as he sat down at a table be side sasori. **"god why does he always do this its not my fault he fucked up in his pe class"**itachi thought. but was kick out of his thoughts when people started whispering

"you know making rumor isnt health yeah" deidara said as he walked in the lunch room and sat right be side itachi. "itachi you knew that there is a new girl in the school yeah?" deidara whispered to itachi.

"you sure do get the word around fast deidara and do you know who she is and how do you know its a girl and not another guy?" itachi said as he took a bite out of a ding dong.**"why does he always apper when sasuke is after me god damnit"**itachi thought as taking another bite of it.

"kinky told me that his class has a new student in it and he said it was a girl but he wouldnt tell me what her hair color was or eye color yeah" deidara said as he poked itachi's face. itachi twitched and smacked deidara's hand away. "hey that was uncalled for yeah!" deidara yelled in the lunch room

"then dont touch me" itachi said as he ate the rest of the ding dong. **"god damnit why cant he bug sasori right now"**itachi thought as he was hit on the back

"itachi you know deidara cant help but poke people" pein said as he walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"itachi i told i wasnt done" sasuke yelled and tackled his older brother. **"itachi i will get you"**sasuke thought as he smirked

"will you shut the fucking hell up sasuke and go bug someone else" hidan yelled as him and hida sat down next to each other.

"you and hida going out or something hidan?" sasuke said as he looked at hida **"her hair was the same color as hidan's but her hair was longer and her eye color was more of a pinkish color then purple like hidan's" **sasuke thought as his brother smacked him off him.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU LITTLE IDIOT" hidan & hida yelled trying to hide there blushes

"anyways why is that first year sasuke here?" hida said as she cleared her throat

"yeah why are you here sasuke" pein said with a glare to him. as kakuzu appered out of no where and picked up sasuke and threw him into naruto.

"i thought i told you not to come near us" kakuzu said pissed and with an evil glare "god he pisses me the hell off" kakuzu said as he sat down at the table with the others and started counting his money

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE" naruto yelled so everyone could hear it and it made the teacher kakashi come running in the lunch room

"what is going on in here" kakashi said looking at the two boys who didnt say anything "just go to the office" kakashi said as he pushed them out of the lunch room

"he finally got what was coming to him" pein said as he drank his orange soda

"i would say so" sasori finally saying something "but it would be better he got exspelled" sasori said once again looking up at pein

"can he get more annoying yeah" deidara said as he ate an apple. out of no where a voice come out and said "an apple a day will keep the doctor away" a kind voice said as everyone look right behind deidara

"who are you" pein asked as he watched her carefully wondering if she would answer his question

"oh sorry i didnt interdose my self my name is sakura" she said with a big smile and moved away from deidara and started to walk away "sorry if i bothered you guys" sakura said with a sweet smile

"you didnt bother us my name is pein and you can sit with us if you like" pein said smirking back at her as sakura sat next to pein

"thanks i really dont know much people around here" sakura said with a light smile

"so your the new kid here" sasori said as the poked her

"yes i am new here i just moved here 3 days ago" sakura said smileing and that made sasori and pein smirk at her

"3 days ago so your the person that moved in the old house that people raither not go near" itachi finally spoke with a small smirk on his face

"yes that place is my familys get away house but i am going to be living in that house while my mom and dad are in new york for work" sakura said with a smile

"your living alone?" pein asked as the others looked at her opening a cheeto bag

"yes becuse my mom had made a deal with the uchiha's" sakura said as the started eating a cheeto

"what kind of deal?" itachi asked with an eyebrow same with everyone else

"well she made a deal with them that they will check in with me and see that everything goes ok" sakura said losing her smile

"hn" said let threw his lips "ah is it ok if i call you sakura-chan yeah?" deidara said with a big smirk becuse she had cheeto all over her face like a little kid would

"we are just lucky this is a half day" pein said with a big sigh

"yeah now we can have real fun yeah" deidara yelled as kinky came up behind him and smacked deidara

"deidara we know that god" kinky said as he sat down next to deidara

"TO HELL WITH THIS" hidan said as he got up and walked out two doors that led out side

"wait up hidan" hida said running after him

"might as well come on lets get out of here" pein said as he looked at sakura as she finished her cheetos "your messy with cheetos you know" pein said as he bent down and licked the cheeto stuff off her face

"wwwhat are you doing" sakura stammered as pein stood up straight with a smirk on his face

"only licking your cheek is all" pein said smirking as the others stoon up as pein grabbed sakuras hand and led the way out side where they find hidan yelling about how he cant take it he needs to fight someone

"will you shut up god damnit" pein yelled at hidan

"yeah whatever" hidan said walking off and a worried hida following him

"hey guys lets go over to" deidara was saying but was cut off

"YOU SECOND YEARS ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH OUT ME" ino yelled as she ran at they

"damnit everyone for them selfs" pein said as he took sakuras hand again and took off running the others did the same but in differnet ways

"damnit" ino said as she took off running after kakuzu.

* * *

"i think we got away from her" pein said out of breath and letting go of sakura's hand

"why did we run away" sakura asked in a cute way as she tilted her head at him. making him want to hit his head on something

"why are you being cute and its becuse she likes us and she wants to go out with one of the second year students" pein said as he cought his breath

"sorry i just wanted to know why about that girl is all" sakura said with a small little smile on her face

"ah" pein let threw his lips as they started to walk "where do you wanna go sakura?" pein asked walking right be side her

"hmmm somewhere that has cheetos" sakura said with a big smile witch made pein smirk

"ok then follow me" pein said as he started to walk off

* * *

"damnit all yeah" deidara said as he ran threw a yard

"damn kid get off my yard" and old man yelled at deidara

"damnit screw yeah i am heading home i need more rest anyways yeah" deidara said as he took off in the way of his house

* * *

"damnit" kakuzu said as he ran straight in to ino

"hi kakuzu-kun" ino said happy that she got kakuzu

"why cant you leave me alone ?" kakuzu said as he was getting huggled by ino

"because i like you silly" ino said draging poor kakuzu into her house

* * *

"hn screw this my mom needs me home" itachi said as he walked off to his home he turned a few corners and found his little brother kissing the shy girl hinata **"this is good black mail"** itachi thought as he took his camera phone out and took pics of hinata and sasuke. and then headed in right in to the yard and went threw his bed room window so on one seen that he was home

* * *

"might as well" kinky said as he climbed a tree and went to sleep there

* * *

"hidan i dont think you should go there" hida said worriedly

"its fine ok" hidan said as he walked in an old house follow by a worried hida

* * *

"it seems i have been running for hours damnit all" sasori said as he peck up speed in his running and almost crashed into sakura

"sakura watch out" pein yelled

* * *

"watch out sakura" pein yelled as he grabed ahold of her and pulled her close to him and watched sasori crach in to a light post

"thanks pein" sakura said blushing "but you can let go of me now i am fine" sakura said with a light smile and a big blush

"right..... sorry" pein said lightly with a blush and let her go "hey sasori are you ok?" pein asked

"yeah i am fine hmmhp but what time is it anyways it feels like its about 4" sasori said wiping off the dirt

"its about 5 sasori" pein answered sasori and looked at sakura who still had a little blush on her cheeks

"you two wanna come over to my house its just right over there" sakura said and pointed at the big house

"you live in that big house damn" sasori said looking in like it wasnt real

"yeah i would love too" pein said with a smirk on his face

"yeah me too alright" sasori said walking along beside them. dogs started barking when they entered the house

"raven and max shut up they dont mean harm" sakura said in a light voice and walked in to the living room with both of them still following her

"cute dogs" sasori said with a smirk as sat down on the love sit that was there

"hn" pein let threw his lips as he sat down

"thanks sasori" sakura said with a smile and sat next to pein and put down a board game down on the table

"shoots and ladders ?" sasori asked looking at it

"yes" sakura said with a smile

----two hours had passed and sakura woke up fast "when did i fall asleep" sakura asked her self out loud and looked around and saw pein as asleep in a sitting pose and she looked over at sasori who was curled in a ball "good night guys" sakura whispered as she fell back asleep

end - j/k not yet see you in chapter two XD


End file.
